It's Raining Blood
by EdderJed
Summary: A group of adolescents go about their everyday lives, not knowing what lies ahead. One summer evening, everything changes. They are abandoned. Now, they are in danger. Someone wants them dead.  With every kill, that someone is closer to succeeding.


_A group of adolescents go about their everyday lives, not knowing what lies ahead. _  
><em>One summer evening, everything changes. They are abandoned. <em>  
><em>Now, they are in danger. Someone wants them dead.<em>  
><em>With every kill, that someone is closer to succeeding.<em>

**It's Raining Blood  
><strong>(The point of this chapter is to introduce you to a few OC's, and also to describe changes in each character; physical descriptions  
>will be used, mainly height and breast size (for girls))<p>

* * *

><p>We were sitting at our desks, waiting for the last minute of our sophomore year of high school to end. Pretty much everyone was staring<br>at the clock, in what I believe was an attempt to make the second hand go faster.

"What, are they trying to speed up time?" My friend, Edder, asked me.

When high school began, I've met many new people, and befriended a few of them. Most of them live in Lemon Brook, but a few of them  
>have moved here as a result of parents wanting to live closer to their child's school. Lemon Brooke High burnt down when I was in 8th<br>grade, which resulted in its students attending Peach Creek High the next year instead.

Edder is one of them. He has a thinking capacity far more complex than mine, which I myself found difficult to believe until he began to  
>best me in academic studies. You'd think that the class valedictorian, the guy who's beaten me at many turns, wouldn't have much time<br>on his hands.  
>But the guy's a star athlete. Football wide reciever, basketball point guard, his athletic abilities are unique compared to many.<p>

Does that sound like a Mary-Sue character? I'd be surprised if you said no. Edder's intelligent, athletic, even popular among alot of people.  
>He is a Mary-Sue character. He has the three core features of a perfect high-schooler.<br>But he's far from perfect.

In this classroom, I can count up to sixteen other people, including the napping homeroom teacher. Being the last day of school, our academics  
>are not important today. It is just simply a day to fill the county's curriculum.<p>

The first person I see is Eddy. Back in eighth grade, Eddy was a con-artist whose only goal was to make a quick quarter. Ha, a quarter  
>wouldn't even buy anything important these days. The candy store that sold bowling ball-sized jawbreakers for 25 cents apiece was<br>closed because its prices were too cheap to produce profit these days. In the 2010 decade, the store couldn't put out the way it could  
>back when the economy was simple. All of the candy left over was thrown away.<p>

But back to Eddy; Eddy has changed since eighth grade. You'd think that two years wouldn't be a long enough time to change him, but  
>it's high school; high school changes everybody inevitably. He was a con-artist that only wanted some change. You know the old saying<br>"The ends justify the means"? That statement has remained true, but both the ends and the means have changed.  
>Eddy is essentially still a con-artist, but he is so much more experienced of one now. His ability to manipulate people hasn't truly been<br>apparent until the middle of freshman year, which is when he managed to make gang members respect him. From there, he's trained the  
>ability to the extent where he has become almost dangerous with it.<p>

Eddy's involved with gangs all over the district. His ability to talk to people and use their motives, emotions, and thoughts against them  
>made it so that he has gang power. He is, indirectly, the cause of whatever crime the gangs perform, because he can make someone<br>believe that it is what they want to do. It's not Inception, it's manipulation. And his victims have no clue that's what's happening to them.

Eddy used to want money; now he wants power. He used to scam and harass people for quarters; now he's conning and manipulating  
>his way into crime organizations. The impressive thing about all this is that the guy just turned 16 two weeks ago. I am not sure about<br>what he is to me. Is he a friend? An enemy? He's a good friend, but he's not a good person. My emotions are now mixed about him, but  
>I'm not planning on getting on his bad side.<p>

Eddy's grown since eighth grade, too. He was around 5'1" then, now he's gotten to be around 5'11. Rough two years, obviously. With the  
>growth spurt, he's grown some facial hair; <em>some<em>. His voice is deeper, and he actually has some muscle. The one thing that hasn't changed  
>is his habits. He's lazy, he won't work for what he wants. It's surprising how he's such a powerful con artist when he's not willing to work<br>to get decent grades in school.

The second person I see is Ed; Ed has continued to be my best friend since eighth grade. His heart's always been in the same place; he  
>will do anything to protect his friends, and the people he loves. But his personality's changed also. He was considered a dumb, clumsy oaf<br>by many before. The one thing most people don't know is that Ed wasn't dumb; he wasn't clumsy, he wasn't anything people thought he  
>was.<p>

Ed's actually a smart guy. When he hit freshman year, a hidden need to show dominance came out of him. In Ed's case, he decided to show  
>his dominance academically. He's not the AP overachiever that I am, but he's taking honors courses, and he's getting decent grades in them.<br>His dumb persona was more of an act than his personality. He found what worked for him a long time ago, but that persona didn't work for  
>him when high school started. He matured into a smarter, more serious young man.<p>

His height's remained unique; he was 5'9" in eighth grade, now he's around 6'2". Like Eddy, he's grown some facial hair, but a little more so  
>than the former. His muscle's built stronger than it was in eighth grade, he was JV Football quarterback for the past two years, beating out<br>everyone for the position both times. When Ed got more serious about school, he got more serious about everything; athletics and social life  
>aren't excepted.<p>

The third person I see is Jed, Edder's brother. Jed's not as perfect as Edder, being that his personality's more suited towards the social part of  
>life. He's a player, who's more interested in pursing the attention of every girl rather than the attention of one, even though deep down, all he<br>truly wants is a serious relationship with a girl who wants the same things he wants. He's smart, but not extraordinary. He's more into  
>conditional sports such as swimming and track, rather than football or basketball. The sports he plays only requires the will to keep going.<p>

Both he and his brother are built around the same despite their athletic differences; they are 6 feet tall, and they have a medium build. They  
>are, in fact, identical twins (sorry I have not mentioned that fact until now). They were identical at birth, but an incident during their early<br>childhood caused Jed's hair to turn white, while Edder's remained black. They both have Final Fantasy-character hair, with Jed having longer  
>hair than Edder. Jed wears a simple white underarmor shirt with elbow-length sleeves, and black cargo shorts. Edder wears black, and jeans.<p>

The fourth person I see is Kevin; Kevin's personality hasn't changed much since eigth grade, but his aggressive actions have ceased. It turns  
>out that the only reason Kevin ever felt disdain toward us Eds was because of all of our scams, our annoying and harassing him; when all<br>that stopped, he didn't have reason to feel hostile. He wears a green tank top instead of the long-sleeved shirt, and has an open buzz cut  
>instead of wearing the hat with the hair sticking out. He's around 5'11", like Eddy; his athletic abilities were challenged by Ed's when Ed beat<br>him out for JV quarterback. He made second string.

The fifth person I see is Nazz. Nazz has changed so much since eighth grade. She's not the perfect, girl-of-your-dreams girl that we thought  
>she was in eighth grade. She's actually grown in her chest area, she wears what I believe is a C-cup, according to Jed (who has the<br>unique ability to correctly guess a girl's bra size just by looking at her), which look rather large on her petite 5'4" figure. She's still a sweet  
>girl, but her innocence is gone. She's <em>been<em> with a few guys; from what I've heard, she never went all the way with any of them, but they _did  
><em>recieve a consolation prize or two, if you know what I mean. Everyone in our grade's heard about her, and she has a reputation that's made  
>it difficult for her to find someone who actually cares about her for her.<p>

The fifth person I see is Jonny; Jonny's changes are as prominent as Eddy's, but not in the same way. Jonny abandoned the idea of Plank  
>a long time ago, when he met real friends at the start of high school. He began to show interest in athletics, so he worked out; a lot. By the<br>end of freshman year, Jonny developed a heavily-built figure that contested Ed's or Kevin's. He waxed any hairs from his head, so now he is  
>literally bald; but his figure and his new personality is extremely intimidating. He's kind of a rough guy now; he's not violent or aggressive, but<br>he does have a dark side to him, completely different from his happy-go-lucky persona back when we all were pre-teens. He's six feet tall.

The sixth person I see is Rolf; Rolf's customs have sticked with him through his entire life, high school hasn't affected his personality. He's still  
>the same he was in middle school; clueless when it comes to modern technology, being that he's from a country which has basic technology.<br>He's 6'3", and he still has the same slim figure he's always had.

The seventh person I see is Kairie. Kairie is another person I met at the start of our freshman year. She's a rather attractive girl, who seems  
>to be somewhat of a flirt. She's nothing like Nazz, though; from what she says and from the failed attempts of most guys to date her, she's<br>done nothing impure. Most of her friends are other guys, such as Edder, Jed, Ed, and I; but her personal best friend is Marie Kanker. She's  
>one of the more attractive girls I know; at 5'7", with what Jed states is a D cup, smooth curves, and the mischievous eyes, she's attractive<br>to many people, boys and girls.

The eighth person I see is Sarah. I find it curious that Sarah, along with Jimmy, is in the same homeroom class as most of us sophomores,  
>being that the two are freshmen. I never really sought to find the answer as to why they're with us; but it doesn't really matter at this<br>point, on the last day of school. Sarah's maintained her physical strength, and stature, although she's grown quite a bit since we met Eddy's  
>brother. Being Ed's sister, she has most of the same genetics, which led to her being one of the taller girls, at 5'8". Ed's protective instinct<br>over Sarah has been the same, though Sarah forced Ed to not be as protective, for her dating life.

I still go to Ed's house to hang out, along with some of our new friends; at one point, Jed decided to raid Sarah's room when she wasn't  
>home, and Ed was asleep. He came out of the room with a lacy C-cup bra and a thong. (This delves further into Jed's player personality).<br>Sarah became more attractive over time, and she's... noticeable, for the lack of a more inappropriate word.

The ninth person I see is Jimmy; Jimmy's personality has matured, but it actually turned out that he is, in fact, gay. Don't barrage me with  
>the 'homophobic', 'gay-hater' comments, it's a statement of fact, not an insult. Jimmy's flamboyant personality has somewhat let down, but<br>he still acts flamboyant enough to be made fun of. Through everything he's been through, the kid's still pretty nice, though he can still be  
>a devil when he needs to be. He's one of the shorter guys, at 5'4", and he's still one of the weakest guys around.<p>

The tenth person I see is Lee; a while ago, Lee was the more-or-less unattractive girl who would constantly harass us Eds, for virtually no  
>reason at all. But at the point where the three of us Eds discovered the real reason for why they chased after us, they stopped doing so.<br>Lee hasn't grown since middle school, when everyone began to catch up and pass her. She has, though, developed some chest, but not enough  
>to impress guys who go for body over quality. Her extremely curly hair was a direct result of the conditioner she used; when she stopped using it,<br>her hair began to grow out wavy, and her facial features became more prominent. Her personal hygeine is the most prominent change of all; she  
>never cared for her teeth, which made her teeth yellow and blue; that changed, and she has whiter teeth than before. Physically, she hasn't grown<br>as attractive as most guys would want, but mentally, she's grown to be less tomboyish, and more feminine,

The eleventh person I see is Elizabeth; she's another girl from Lemon Brook whom I met in freshman year. You could consider her to be more cute  
>than hot; her cheeks have many freckles on them, and she has a cute grin; her brown hair's pretty straight, going down to the small of her back; she's<br>got B-cup breasts, and she's around 5'3". She's one of the shyer people I know, but it contributes to her personality; once you get to know her, she's  
>one of the most fun girls you could talk to.<p>

The twelfth person I see is Hannah; Hannah is Eddy's cousin, who went to Lemon Brooke as well, but attends Peach Creek as a result of the Lemon  
>Brooke High fire. She has a few of the same physical traits as Eddy had, though still attractive; she has a short stature, at around 5'1", and her straight<br>hair is shoulder-length. She's a pretty talkative girl, though some would consider her annoying. She has B-cup breasts, which look big on her; sorry for  
>all of the breast-sizes, comments about them, but I'm simply trying to give you a good idea of what the girls here look like.<p>

The thirteenth person I see is May. May's grown, physically and mentally; she's not as dumb as she was before, even though she's still not an honor's  
>student. Her buck teeth were repaired with braces, (which I still don't know how they were paid for), and like Lee, has grown the exact same way in<br>height and chest.

The fourteenth person I see is Ricky. Ricky's one of the more unique people I met when I was a freshman. He has this... atmosphere about him, which  
>makes him really easy to talk to. The guy can carry on conversation really well, but most of the time when he wants to talk, it's not small talk. The guy<br>knows how to fix problems, in a way similar to Edder. But Ricky, unlike anyone else I know, can make people feel good; he is not at all hostile toward  
>anyone, nor is anyone hostile toward him. He's just a cool dude. He's around my height, and he has brown lax bro hair.<p>

The fifteenth person I see is Marie. Marie, unlike her sisters, has developed differently; her breasts are more C-cup size, which are appropriate for her  
>5'5" stature. She's matured pleasantly since she stopped chasing after us Eds. The real reason why she was even chasing after us in the first place was<br>because Marie was genuinely infatuated with me; her exaggerated 'crush' on me was more of a cover for her real feelings, and her overzealous personality  
>was a cover for her soft, shy personality. It's strange, really; but it's still pleasant.<p>

Marie confronted me, in a lot less of a 'molester' manner than she always has, and revealed her true feelings for me; I promised her a date if her sisters and her  
>would stop harassing us, and she agreed; when I took her out on the date, I found out that she had an entirely different side to her than I originally thought.<br>The date went well, and we eventually became a thing. I haven't let her get in the way of my academics, but she's still extremely important to me at this  
>point.<p>

You know, I've spoken about everyone here, except for me. How exactly have i changed since middle school?

I've... Changed. I'm still the same intelligent guy from before, but I've made it a habit to not use large words when unnecessary. I'm more chill, for the lack  
>of a better word, I choose to simply go with the flow. There's really no need to try to argue with everything that goes on, since at this point, everything in<br>my life's going pretty smoothly. My closer friends are straight, meaning that none of them are getting involved in anything bad. That's another thing that's  
>changed; the people whom I define as my closer friends.<p>

Ed's always been close to me, that's true; but these past few years, he became my true best friend. He's stuck with me through everything, he's gotten me  
>through hard times, he's a fun person to talk to, he's everything a guy could want in a best friend. With the glasses he looks more mature than he usually<br>does.

Edder's a decent friend, and an awesome rival. We push each other to do the best we can, mainly in the name of being intelligent, but also to try to beat  
>each other. It's half-and-half, the way the both of us are contested. The guy has a chill tone about him, and so he's the person you go to with anything.<p>

Jed, in all his player, daredevil glory, is actually kind of a serious guy deep down. His outer personality is extremely fun to be around, while his inner  
>personality is something I can relate to.<p>

Ricky is like the three of the other guys combined. He's loyal, fun to be around, and is a good person to talk to. That's pretty much the easiest way to  
>describe him.<p>

The four of those guys are my personal best friends, for whatever reason you would have for someone being your best friend. I can't find anyone  
>better than them; Eddy's changed with high school, but he hasn't changed in a good way. We grew apart as friends, but the reason we don't feel<br>hostile toward each other is because of our past together. I just wish he could return to the old Eddy we knew and love, instead of being involved  
>with everything he's doing now.<p>

I've grown to be around 5'10" in the past few years; hopefully, I'll grow some more, but it honestly doesn't matter too much to me. The old hat I used  
>to wear, I abandoned. There have always been rumors about what was under my hat. Am I bald? Is my brain sticking out? Do I have a head full of hair?<p>

I have hair. It's a dark brown, slightly long straight hair that goes down to my eyebrows in front, and to the bottom of my neck in the back. It's pretty  
>much an average haircut for a guy my age, but again, I'm not too worried about the way I look.<p>

That's pretty much it for everyone in the classroom. I think I went overboard with discussing every girl's bust, but hey, it's better for you guys, am I right?  
>Ha, I've gotten more conceited over the past few years as well...<p>

But back to the story.

Everyone was looking at the clock, in a way that seemed like they were trying to speed it up.

"Screw this," Eddy said. He got up out of his chair with his backpack, and walked to the door. Just as he turned the doorknob, the final bell rang; pretty  
>good timing, if I do say so myself.<p>

Me and the rest of the people in the classroom got out of our chairs, and started talking.

"You guys ready for tonight's party?" Jed asked.

"The best high school party anyone's ever been to? Yeah!" Jonny cheered.

The party we're talking about is the party that Ricky and Jed planned for a bunch of us sophomores, to celebrate the end of the school year.

"Dude, tell me; is there going to be beer?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Ricky said.

A couple of us had confused looks on our faces.

"Beer?" I asked.

"You don't have to drink any if you don't want to, bud. It's not like, a required thing," Ricky said.

That's when I said it.

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all. How are we going to get home?" I asked, and we all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an introduction chapter. Not what you expected from a potential murder mystery thing, is it?<br>But don't worry. Things are going to get interesting, real soon...**

**Give me suggestions.**


End file.
